Ageless Love
by ShyKneeStardust
Summary: Teresa is shocked when her secret crush goes to the hard ways just to save her from a heartless attacker... what does he really feel?


I never owned Pokémon.

"Hah! Think your petty Leaf Storm would stop me?"

"Don't ever underestimate the power of the weaklings Dasios!"

Saying which he then shot out a harsh and powerful Leaf Storm, not caring about its consequences.

It was over or at least the way she saw it. But not for long, that horrid Seviper had risen up yet again and finally, harassed and angry with this incredible blast of ego; shot out his most lethal attack-Poison Tail. Sadly enough, it hit. The might Regal Pokémon was now down on the ground, gasping for breath as the poison blued his neck.

"Augustan!" she yelled in consternation as she attempted to get to him, but failed for the seething pain in her legs prevented her from doing anything. "My sweet young lady...Do not fear. For I have got him." Said he as he then rose up to the occasion yet again. "I have the ability of Contrary, what breaks all logical barriers." He smiled as he the rose up to the villain, twice as stronger than ever.

Dasios did look frightened.

"As I said before, never ever underestimate the power of the weak." He said regally. She looked at Augustan with dreamy eyes- his charm, manner and personality- it was every girl's dream!

Augustan then rose up to the challenge. Still hurt and badly poisoned, that was no barrier for saving the young 18 year old sea otter he always loved- his sweet young Dewott, the angel she was. Nobody should ever hurt her or even lay a finger on her; else they'd face his wrath. Especially a coward like that Seviper- he deserved a punishment no less than his fall from grace that he was getting now.

Rising up from his fallen stupor, he closed his eyes and in all calmness and grace, channelled his energy. Then, feeling really powered, he jumped gracefully and high in the air and then with a graceful pose, shot past a flurry of leaves as they enveloped the dastardly Seviper. Feeling overpowered by this sudden burst of speed from the snake, he finally gave up his fight, now injured and cut- spoke out "I give up!"

"Good. Now apologise to her, or else..."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, miss."

She smiled- "All is forgiven."

Augustan was right- forgiveness really does liberate the soul... even if she did enjoy the fight that took place.

Later on, they went beside an old forest patch and had a fire lit, even if Serperiors were not really big fans of it. As he sat there sipping his rosemary soup, she finally spoke up.

"Why did you do that? You almost suffered a heart stopper there!

He looked at her with shock and then with concern.

"I mean, you could have died there! Didn't that worry you?"

Hearing this, the touched Serperior gently wrapped her round with his long leaf tail and pulled her closer. Then, seeing this as the right time, he spoke "Dearest Teresa, I did that not because I had any vendetta against him or even appoint to prove. He attacked someone like you, and I find that nothing short of sacrilege. Nobody should ever lay even a finger onto someone so special a girl like you, and that I promise. I did that because I wanted to protect you, for strong as you are, you were still young.  
And I would live longer and happier seeing that beautiful smile of yours- those looks of anguish and concern really paned me, and stirred my soul. IO never wanted to see such things in my life! Not now, not ever!"

Teresa was stunned... Did he really feel that way? After all, people did find him rather cold. Did he mean that last bit of word?

Seeing this, Teresa blushed and smiled, making him actually break out into beams. Not the cool aloof ones she often saw from afar before, but one of actual concern and happiness- euphioria rather.

She then smile herself, sharing a smile was something she'd never expect. Even if he was 10 years older than her.

"I love you, Teresa. I really do."

Teresa was stunned, but just smiled. That was all he needed to know.

That smile meant everything, it bode well.

That few moments, Teresa felt the warm touch of his 'embrace'. Nothing else mattered that moment as they hugged each other lovingly. That was all they ever needed.

"After all...: Teresa chuckled in her mind "All the world needs is love."


End file.
